De pelirrojas y otras batallas
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: 5.-Misaki Anima antes Uchiha mira a su hija, sentada, apunto de chillar al ver que Obito cae al suelo, y suspira pesadamente, desanimada. "—Es un Uchiha, Eisen, están malditos. Le hará daño." Vaticina con seguridad, sin saber lo acertadas que son sus palabras. Parado
1. Pasión

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del genial Kishimoto-Baka-Sempai~ Miku Anima Uchiha es mi Oc con Bella Scullw ^^**

**Pareja: ObitoXMiku (Oc)**

**Advertencias: AU. Alguna palabrota (?)**

—Obito-kun.—El jadeo ahogado que sale de la boca de ella es lo que se lleva su último resquicio de cordura.

Antes de darse cuenta, la ha estampado contra la pared del pasillo, y lo que había comenzado como un simple beso se vuelve algo más.

_(Es pasión, o así lo definiría él a falta de un término más explicativo.)_

Las manos de ella se enlazan en su nuca para atraerle más hacia sí, las de él recorren su cintura, acariciando esa piel de porcelana que deja ver la blusa blanca que él mismo se ha encargado de subir un poco. Ella jadea para tomar aire en cuanto se separan un poco, sus alientos se entremezclan, haciendo evidente el olor a alcohol.

—Miku.—Murmura su nombre, lo acaricia y paladea sin alejar las manos de ella. Dos sílabas que saben a gloria.

_(Saben a licor de mora, como la boca de ella.)_

—Obito-kun.—Repite en respuesta la chica, con las mejillas inocentemente sonrojadas por el alcohol y la respiración agitada.

Obito la mira fijamente, con los labios entreabiertos y enrojecidos por los besos, un suave rubor, los dos primeros botones de la blusa desabrochados ya debería ser suficiente tentación para él, sin embargo está su cabello. Revuelto, cayendo desordenadamente en mechones rojos alrededor de su rostro, dándole un aire salvaje y algo más adulto.

Está jodidamente preciosa.

—No deberías estar aquí.—Regaña Obito, con un gruñido. —Es una fiesta para universitarios.

Normalmente no le habría importado la presencia de Miku Anima. Su pequeña amiga era divertida, pero sabía controlarle cuando él se pasaba, dejándose llevar por la hiperactividad. Sin embargo, ella tenía _dieciséis_ estúpidos años, que comparados con sus veintiuno se le hacían ridículamente insignificantes.

—He venido con una amiga.—Replica ella, en un tono cortante muy Uchiha, con los ojos oscuros rebosantes de pasión reprimida.

Y es entonces cuando Obito se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo: Él es amigo de Miku, debería de llevarla a casa, regañarla por lanzarse sobre chicos en medio de pasillos atestados de gente en una fiesta y besarles, debería haberla alejado cuando lo ha hecho, debería matar a cualquiera que haya intentado con ella lo mismo en lo que él ha estado ocupado hasta unos momentos atrás.

¿Pero qué hace? Besarla.

—Debería irme.—Comenta ella, mirándole con una obvia petición de que aparte los brazos, que aún la apresan contra la pared.

Nadie les mira, la música a todo volumen y el alcohol tienen totalmente absorbidos a los universitarios y estudiantes. Obito mira la estampa que ofrece Miku una última vez, las notas de la canción se le cuelan en el pecho, de forma que su corazón para latir siguiéndoles el ritmo.

Miku tiene cinco años menos, tiene que recordárselo, tiene que dejarla ir. Posa los ojos en la mata de cabello que, ahora, la chica trata de arreglarse sin mucho éxito, y no puede evitar decirse que le queda mucho mejor como lo tiene.

_(La hace ver más salvaje, más sexy, más madura. Y él sabe que Miku es todo eso normalmente, el problema es que lo oculta bajo su apariencia de chica recatada.)_

—Obit…—Pero ella no ha terminado de repetir su deber cuando él ha sonreído ampliamente, de esa manera que le hace ver un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto, y se ha lanzado para besarla.

Enreda los dedos en el pelo rojo y revuelto de ella, desordenándolo aún más, e inmediatamente nota las manos de ella viajar a su espalda, donde se cierran en puños sobre su camiseta. El cuerpo de Miku está tan pegado al suyo que no sabe cuándo termina uno y empieza el otro, las piernas de ella se enredan en su cintura, tomando como punto de apoyo la pared, y el fuego que corre por las venas de ambos parece quemarles desde dentro con una combustión espontánea, calcinando todo rastro de razón a su paso y dejando solo un instinto tan antiguo como animal.

Y una parte de Obito, una pequeña, sigue diciéndole que esto está mal. Que es Miku, que la conoce desde que es una cría y que posee cinco años menos.

_(Ah, a la mierda. Irá al infierno. Pero lo hará feliz.)_

**Jojojo, para que mis amigas digan que no soy capaz de escribir este tipo de cosas ewé**

**En fin, antes de nada, os explico el proyecto: Últimamente tengo una _tremenda_ falta de inspiración, así que las ideas simplemente no me llegan. Sin embargo, tengo pensados varios ObiMiku´s cortísimos que me gustaría compartir con vosotros.**

**Este es su sitio. Y, si quieres conocer mejor a Miku Anima Uchiha conmigo, también el tuyo ;)**

**Ahora bien, me gustaría que en vuestros reviews, si tenéis alguna idea, me la dejarais para darle un último empujoncito a mi imaginación. No sé, cualquier concepto que luego yo pudiera pasar al papel, ¿os gustaría? ^^**

**Por ahora, me gustaría que el siguiente fuera a partir de la idea de Nocturnals en uno de mis fics sobre una pelea de Miku con su madre, claro que meteré ObiMiku por ahí (?)**

**Por otro lado, si alguno quiere usar a Miku…pedid permiso y os será concedido, que lo que queremos es llenar el fandom en español de Obito XD**

**Es todo, siento haberos robado el tiempo con esta tontería =P**

**Nos leemos~**


	2. Error

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Kishimoto-Baka-Sempai~ Miku Anima Uchiha es mía, y de Bella Scullw ^^**

**Advertencias: Ninguna. Situado en los diecisiete de Miku, es decir, Obito ya está muerto pero los Uchiha siguen vivos.**

**Error**

—No soy un error.—Murmura Miku muy bajito.

Aprieta los puños y golpea la pared frente a ella, nota la sangre descender por sus nudillos mientras se deja caer al suelo de rodillas. Es fuerte, siempre se ha caracterizado por ello, pero a veces se derrumba, a veces las palabras de los Uchiha logran su cometido y se le clavan en la carne y el corazón, hundiéndose y quedándose ahí, sangrando.

Antes, era Obito el encargado de sacarlas. Solamente le hacía falta que él le acariciara el cabello suavemente, colocando los labios en la coronilla de ella y afirmándole que ellos son los únicos cuerdos en el clan Uchiha, y entonces ella sonreía tristemente y todo volvía a estar bien.

Cuando él murió _(y aún le resulta difícil pensar en ello)_ fueron sus padres los encargados de consolarla. Era su madre quien la tomaba en brazos y le estampaba un poco común beso en la frente, diciéndole que no era justo que le dijeran eso a ella.

Ahora, está sola. Y ya no hay nadie cerca para levantarla cuando se cae, ya no tiene a nadie.

Sola.

—No soy un error.

Repite, abrazándose a sí misma. Pero quizá sí que sea un error, quizá alguien ahí arriba la esté castigando por su atrevimiento, por haber nacido. Se muerde el labio inferior y se repite esas cuatro simples palabras como si pudiera convencerse a sí misma, como si fueran una oración. _No soy un error, no soy un error, no soy un error._

Siente algo que la rodea, algo cálido y sincero que bien podría ser unos brazos ajenos y cariñosos. Pero sabe que no es así, porque ya no hay nadie para ella, nadie para abrazarla y murmurarle que es perfecta, que los Uchiha son todos unos amargados y que se equivocan.

Cualquiera que viera la escena, se encontraría a una chica de diecisiete años sollozando amargamente en el suelo, abrazada a sí misma en la mitad de un callejón vacío y oscuro, seguramente eso solamente les causaría lástima. Pero un observador más atento descubriría la figura etérea que parece encontrarse a su alrededor, un chico de apenas trece años, con el cabello muy revuelto y los ojos oscuros tristes, pasando los brazos a su alrededor sin que ella pueda notarlo y acariciando el cabello con una mano que ya Miku nunca verá.

—_No eres un error, Miku-chan_.—La arrulla en voz baja.

Ella no le escucha, y ya nunca podrá hacerlo. Sigue sintiéndose sola, perdida en un mundo en el que ya nadie la espera al volver a casa, y al pensar en su salón vacío e impersonal, en la oscuridad de su hogar, los temblores se intensifican, augurando lágrimas.

—_No eres un error_.—Repite Obito, y sus palabras se mezclan con la letanía que sigue susurrando ella.—_No lo eres._

Miku no sabe cuánto tiempo pasa allí, tratando de tranquilizarse a sí misma y sintiendo esa extraña sensación cálida a su alrededor. Cuando al fin se levanta, limpiándose las lágrimas y asegurándose a sí misma que todo puede estar bien, Obito forma una mueca de pena.

—_Estarás bien_.—Le asegura en voz baja, pasándose una mano por el cabello.—_Sigo contigo, no te voy a dejar. No estás sola._

Afirma con convicción.

Ojalá ella supiera que sigue ahí.

**¡Oh! Este drabble lo tenía desde hace mucho. Pero me parecía demasiado frío e impersonal, no es nada comparado con lo que ha tenido que pasar Miku el tiempo que ha pasado sin su familia y sin Obito. Al fin le di un par de retoques y lo subí porque (jo) me gusta mucho la idea en sí.**

**Ahora sí, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos ^^ ¡El ánimo hace mucho!**

**Espero que os haya gustado~**

**Un Obito gratis para todo el que deje uno! (?)**


	3. Para mejor

**DISCLAIMER: Aplicado.**

**Advertencias: Lime, creo, o intento de ello. No estoy acostumbrada, qué queréis que os diga. Podéis tomaroslo como una especie de continuación del primero~**

**Para mejor**

Obito la nota debajo de él, retorciéndose, jadeando, y se pregunta cuándo han llegado a esa situación.

Hace un año, tras su primer beso, sabía que no iba a poder mirarla igual, pero sin embargo ninguno volvió a mencionar esa noche, fue un acuerdo tácito sin palabras.

Pero _esto…_Oh, Dios, ¿cómo podría obviar un momento así?

Es raro pensarlo, hace unos años no podía mirar a Miku como algo más que a una hermana pequeña, y ahora…

_(El calor sube, alientos que se mezclan, ojos idénticamente oscuros que se buscan, una sonrisa lenta e insegura en el rostro de ella._

_Y "¿Segura?"_

"_Creo que sí.")_

…ahora no puede volver a verla como una niña. Es adulta, es una mujer que ha crecido y se ha vuelto guapa, maldición, que él no es de hielo, vaya. Desde un año hasta aquí todo ha sido muy…raro, entre ellos, por ese simple hecho.

Porque aunque trataban de seguir con la amistad que habían creado durante toda su infancia, a veces se buscaban el uno al otro con la mirada, en esos instantes Miku se sonrojaba levemente y él desviaba el rostro, maldiciéndose interiormente por no ser más fuerte.

Seguían la rutina: Él iba a buscarla a casa para llevarla a clases y, a la salida de ésta, la recogía con la motocicleta. Pero los brazos finos de Miku al aferrarse en su cintura ya no le eran indiferentes, notarla tan pegada a su espalda le ponía casi nervioso…¡Si hasta empezó a notar lo agradable que era su aroma!

¿Cuánto podía desencadenar un beso? En ese instante no sabía cuánto. Porque él ha estallado _(¡Pum!)_ y ella lo hizo casi a la vez, fue solo un instante, los dos solos en casa, y no supo cómo ya la tenía contra la pared, y luego, avanzando a trompicones por un pasillo que terminó regado de ropa, ambos sobre la cama.

Su boca no sabe a licor de mora como la última vez, pero sigue siendo tan agradable como entonces. Logró contenerse ese día, pero hoy todo su autocontrol se ha ido de vacaciones, y termina de perderse cuando las piernas de ella se colocan alrededor de su cintura.

Las manos recorren el menudo cuerpo de Miku sin tapujos, ella se muerde el labio inferior antes de besarle en los labios, y el brazo de Obito rodea inconscientemente su cintura para atraerla hacia sí.

No tiene claro si hay alguna parte de su cuerpo que no esté en contacto con ella, y aun así le parece insuficiente. La necesita, entera. Solamente se siente satisfecho cuando al fin son uno, cuando no se sabe dónde termina él y empieza ella, cuando Miku se muerde el labio y le mira, los ojos llenos de cariño, cuando se da cuenta de que es el primero.

Algo dentro le grita que también desea ser el último, que nadie más tiene derecho a tocarla que él. Otra, lo poco cuerdo que queda de él, le reprocha por no haber parado, le llama asalta cunas en un susurro desdeñoso al fondo de su mente.

_(—¿Te duele?_

—_N-No.—Responde, él la mira, reprochándole la mentira.—Quizá un poco._

—_Orgullosa como toda Uchiha, ¿eh?—Bromea, y menudo momento para ello._

—_Tonto.—Le da un golpe suave en el mismo lugar donde tiene la mano posada, pero ambos se sonríen mientras él le besa la mejilla.)_

Y algo le dice que mañana se sentirá la peor persona del mundo, que se maldecirá y odiará por no haberlo hecho bien, por no haberla cortejado poco a poco _(lo ha hecho, solo que no lo sabe, quizá Miku se lo explique un día) _o pedirle una relación más seria antes de llegar a estos puntos.

Pero también está seguro de que ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo, las cosas van a cambiar, _para mejor._

**Mi primer intento de algo así e3é No me tireis muchos tomates, por favor, todos a la cesta *alza una***

**Mizu: *Saca un chubasquero* Y a mí no, a ella, que es su culpa!**

**En fin…como os iba diciendo ^^U Siento cualquier error y blah, blah, blah, no está corregido. De todas formas, ya tengo los 3 drabbles siguientes! Basados en el último manga que ha salido, y me refiero a antes de la revelación bomba de Kishi, solo en los momentos de la vida de Obito. Los iré subiendo.**

_**Nos vemos~**_


	4. Siempre

**DISCLAIMER: Aplicado.**

**Advertencias: Ninguna~**

**Siempre**

—¡Obito-Kun!

El chico se gira, sorprendido por la vocecita aguda que acaba de escuchar. La encuentra a ella, como se esperaba _(porque siempre está ahí)_ con una mirada preocupada y las manos sobre la boca. Se acerca hacia él a toda velocidad, obligándole a agacharse y pasándole los dedos por la mejilla vendada.

—¡Estás…estás herido!

—No ha sido nada, Miku-chan.—Promete, sonriendo a la niña. Ella hace un mohín, no muy convencida, y Obito deja escapar una carcajada. —Tranquila, de verdad…Rin me curó.

Miku baja la mirada oscura, dubitativa. Rin le curó, una punzada de celos ataca su pecho mientras aspira aire con fuerza, tratando de que éste se adentre en sus pulmones con normalidad. Siempre es igual, el mismo nombre en los labios de él, impregnado de cariño, anhelo: _Rin, Rin, Rin_

_(Lo peor es saber que, en la mente de Obito, es igual._

_A veces se pregunta cómo quedaría su propio nombre en los labios de él pronunciado de esa manera.)_

—Ah.—Murmura en respuesta.—Entonces…Ya no te duele, ¿no?—De golpe alza los ojos, casi acusadores.—Me dijiste que estarías bien.

—Es que…Bueno, iba a hacer el _goukakyuu no jutsu… _Pero me atraganté con un caramelo.—Se rasca la nuca, levemente avergonzado y desviando la cara.

Miku no puede evitar llevarse ambas manos a la boca, sonrojándose dulcemente y ahogando una risita, todo el enfado mezclado con preocupación se desvanece cuando él la observa y forma esa sonrisa suya tan característica.

—¡De todas formas no importa! Pienso entrenar todo lo posible y venceré en los exámenes chuunin individuales.—Afirma con convicción. —¡Ya sabes que algún día, yo seré Hokage!

Miku esta vez sí se atreve a soltar una dulce risa mientras él le revuelve el pelo rojo con la mano. Se llevan cinco años, y la ve como una hermana pequeña de la que debe cuidar.

—¡Pues quiero estar a tu lado cuando eso suceda!

_(Y siempre. Siempre, siempre, siempre.)_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Tará~ ^^ Primer drabble basado en el manga de esta última semana (aunque hoy sale el nuevo *^*), tengo otros dos esperando a ser subidos, lo iré haciendo poco a poco :3**

**Por otro lado…¿No es una lindura, esta niña? La verdad es que me encanta escribir de Miku y su idealización hacia Obito n.n**

**Ala, creo que eso es todo. ¡Gracias por los review! Son lo único que cobro por esto, así que me hace muchísima ilusión recibirlos, sobre todo sabiendo lo poco que se lleva este personaje (quizá ahora que se ha descubierto ESO, más…Kishimoto, te _odio_)**

**De todas formas…¡Nos leemos!**

_**Kuraii-Chan**_


	5. Daño

**DISCLAIMER: Aplicado.**

**Advertencias: Ninguna.**

**Daño**

—Miku, pareces un rabo de lagartija. ¡Párate un momento, por favor!

—Perdona, mamá.—Responde inmediatamente, quedándose inmóvil en su asiento pero sin dejar de observar el campo. Las manos le tiemblan y se muerde el labio inferior, preocupada, mientras retuerce un mechón de pelo rojo fuego entre las manos, tratando por todos los medios de tranquilizar el desbocado pulso.

Misaki Anima, antes Uchiha, suspira, mirando a su hija con aprensión. Sabe que Miku no suele hacer las cosas sin un motivo tras sus acciones, por eso accedió a traerla a los exámenes chuunin, sin embargo la niña no ha estado atenta en todo el rato, hasta ahora.

Debió haber pensado que todo ello era por Obito, claro.

Nota la mano de su marido sobre la suya, Eisen la mira a los ojos y sonríe con simpleza, pero el gesto está lleno de esa dulzura y tranquilidad que la enamoró años antes. Los dedos pálidos de Misaki se entrelazan con los de su esposo.

—Está bien.—Le promete él en un susurro, apartándole el cabello oscuro de la frente como si fuera de porcelana.

—No.—Contradice ella con un gesto de desacuerdo. Los ojos oscuros llenos de ese orgullo propio del clan Uchiha, mismo que la desdeñó y echó. —No está bien.

—Es un buen chico.—Trata de alegar el hombre.—Y ella una niña, se le pasará.

Misaki niega lentamente con la cabeza y suspira. Los participantes del combate están ya en la arena, el joven Obito le hace un gesto con el pulgar hacia abajo a su contrincante justo cuando Miku le suelta un chillido de ánimo, tratando de prestarle su apoyo en la distancia.

En lugar de al combate, la mujer mira a su primogénita, con el cabello rojo fuego recogido y los ojos, que suelen permanecer fríos y altaneros entre los Uchiha, idénticos en color a los de éstos, emocionados y chispeantes, ilusionados ante la seguridad de que Obito ganará.

Ve el rostro de ella distorsionarse de horror y preocupación, llevarse las manos a la boca al saber que él puede estar herido, parece tranquilizarse al notar que se incorpora entre chillidos, pero su madre ha podido captar a la perfección cada línea de negación ante la idea de que él sea simplemente magullado.

—No está bien.—Le repite a Eisen, volviendo la vista al frente. Miku está tan ocupada pendiente de Obito que no se ha fijado en su conversación. —Es un Uchiha. Están malditos, Eisen. Le hará daño.

Misaki no sabe hasta qué punto tiene razón en esas palabras.

Tampoco sabe que, años después, el daño que ha vaticinado se dará por la muerte del chico.

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Este es de mis favoritos, adoro a Eisen y a Misaki, sinceramente. Ella es tan…amarga, pero dulce a veces, la verdad es que le he cogido mucho cariño en muy poco.**

**So, no hay mucho que decir de esto ^^**

**Un review, una sonrisa (?) :3**

_**Kiss~**_


End file.
